Keyboards and other electronic devices sometimes include input devices such as switches. For example, each key in a keyboard may have a dome switch and a movable key member that bears against the dome switch when depressed by a user.
If care is not taken, switches and other input devices may be excessively bulky or may not be compatible with the structures used in forming a keyboard or other electronic device of interest.